villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dimitri Allen
Dimitri Allen is the secondary antagonist of the video game Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. He is a scientist researching time travel and the leader of the Family, who acts as the evil Professor Layton of the future (also as Dr. Stahngun and the Barkeeper of "The Thames Arms"). He has succeeded in inventing an actual time machine. History Backstory Like Don Paolo, he was in love with Hershel Layton's love, Claire. She was his lab assistant, back when he worked together with Bill Hawks. After they had built a time machine, Bill Hawks wanted to test it on Claire. Although Dimitri had found a flaw in the machine and didn't want Claire to get hurt, Bill still went on with the experiment, as he would get money from a cooperation. The machine exploded, Claire and some people in the building next to the lab died. Dimitri was contacted by Clive, whose parents had also died in the accident. They decided to get revenge on Bill, who had survived the explosion, and build an underground replica of London to kidnap scientists and pretend they had traveled ten years into the future, so that they would help building a time machine. While Dimitri only wanted to use the machine to save Claire, Clive used most of the scientist to build a giant war machine with witch he would destroy London. The Unwound Future To find out the excact point of time he would have to travel to, he needed Professor Layton's memories. Therefore he decided to disguise himself as an evil future version of Professor Layton to lure him to his hideout, the Towering Pagoda in Chinatown in "Future London" with his right hand Bostro. He expected Layton to understand his motives, as his plan was about saving Claire, but the Professor told him that it is impossible to change the past. After a battle of wits, Dimitri left the tower. When Professor Layton foiled his plans and discovered the secrets of "Future London" he told Dimitri that he was only used by Clive. Although he didn't want to believe that at first, Clive admitted and tried to destroy London. After he was stopped, Dimitri accepted that it's impossible to change the past and decided to end his research. Manga In the manga series Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery, he has only a minor foreshadowing appearance as the future Professor Layton in the second book. Basic Information Personality Although Dimitri set himself the noble goal to save Claire from her fate, without being able to see that the past cannot be changed, he later became more and more obsessed with revenge on Hawks. This made him resort to almost any means, apart from murder, as in his opinion his good will would justify his actions. Powers and Abilities Despite lacking physical skills (which is why he relies on his minions to do the dirty work), Dimitri has great intelligence, being able to control the events in Future London from his tower, although he couldn't see through the fact that Clive, the real manipulator behind the scenes, was only using him. However, he still has great scientific skills, as opposed to Clive, since he was even able to solve the mystery of time travel. He is also skilled with diguises. Quotes Tivia *His fake prename "Alain" is pronounced the same way as his actual surname "Allen". *Dimitri Allen was mentioned as one of "two scientists" in a flashback conversation between Chelmey and Gilbert in a extra episode of Professor Layton and the Last Specter. Category:Evil Genius Category:Mad Scientist Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Imposters Category:Non-Action Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Copycats Category:Kidnapper Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Mobsters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Trap Master Category:Charismatic villain Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Obsessed Category:Frauds Category:The Heavy Category:Secondary Villains Category:Pawns Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Redeemed Villains